dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Caisys Emberlight
Biography Caisys has long been a student of many disciplines. Her father is a scholar, her mother a smith, and she has taken to studies under both of them in nearly equal measure, though she shows more natural talent at the forge than in the archives. Even so, she has spent much of her life eagerly absorbing the knowledge within her family's vast collection of tomes, scrolls, and other such literary works, and has found a particular passion for the lore surrounding ancient artifacts of legend. Such legends have long fueled her desire to create, in hopes that some day a work of her own will be elevated to the level of myth, and this passion for creation in turn drives her to learn, to seek out new forging techniques, to learn about beasts and plants and all manner of material, all in hopes that such knowledge can contribute to her craft. Some might call her obsessed, and she would do little to refute such an accusation. It is her passion that has driven Caisys from her secluded bubble in Cloud City and into the world at large. She has learned a great deal from tomes and from simple daily tasks at the forge, but she knows that to progress any further, she must temper that knowledge with experience, and stray from the safety of her home to learn about the world in person. And Rook, the bustling melting pot that it is, seems just the place to start. Appearance With burnt amber eyes, agonizingly pale skin, and a searingly intense gaze, Caisys is every bit a portrait of the Emberkin, an image that she goes to great lengths to project. She and her kind are the descendants of fallen angels, redemption seekers torn between the virtues of philanthropy, and the infernal calling of their ancestors' damnation. It is this nature that turns every aspect of their lives into a balancing act, and Caisys is no exception. In the presence of others, she has an image to maintain. Her clothes are warm and inviting, crafted from finely stitched fabrics of red and orange and gold which frame and embellish her porcelain flesh, all of which is kept immaculate to the best of her ability. Her long hair is kept neatly contained in a bun, a pony tail, or any number of braids, though even this confinement hardly seems to keep it from swaying like a flickering flame in the wind. Her eyes burn with pure, brilliant passion, but her face holds a calm, serene expression, her lips sealed into a tight smile, as though to contain a fire within. Of course, this only holds true in polite company. In truth, the Caisys unfettered by expectation or policy is a far more wild creature. Her zeal turns to obsession, the illusion of purity is cast aside in favor of calloused, scared hands and crude, soot-stained work outfits, and her untamed hair is wont to whip and twist wildly at the slightest breeze. The well-polished mask of the prodigal student is cast into the forge, and her true passion billows from within to shape grand works from the crude materials of the world. Knowledge is power, and she possesses a great deal, but power is useless without the skill or experience to wield it. And power without purpose is unfathomably boring. Sessions Downtime Activities/Purchases 6/12/15 - 6/13/15 - Craft Mithril Chain Shirt - 550gp, Craft (Armorsmithing): 26 6/14/15 - Scribe Formulae: Adhesive Spittle, Reduce Person, Shield, True Strike 6/14/15 - Purchase Alchemy Kit (25gp) 6/15/15 - Craft Underwater Darkwood Light Crossbow - 133gp, Craft (Weaponsmithing): 23 6/16/15 - 6/17/15 - Craft Small Mithril Chain Shirt - 550gp, Craft (Armorsmithing): 31 // Sold to K'rikka for 1 MWK Cold Iron Rapier + 585 gp (825gp total. 585gp-550gp production=+35gp) MAJOR PURCHASE: 6/17/2015 - Caisys's Collection (Massive Building) - Cost: 4,100gold 6/18/15 - Craft Wonderous Item: Bead of Newt Prevention - 650gp, Spellcraft 18 // Sold to Fengari Salini for 800gp, payment made up front (to cover costs). 6/19/15 - Craft Wonderous Item: Cloak of Resist +1 - 650gp, Spellcraft 18 // Sold to Cornelius Faust for 140gp and 11 Magic Capital, payment made up front (to cover costs). 6/20 - Purchase: Cold Weather Gear, 8gp. Familiar Box, 25 GP 6/20 - Craft Wonderous Item: Cloak of Resist +1 - 530gp, -2 Magic Capital, Spellcraft 21 6/21-6/25 - Begin Retraining: Precise Bomb into Tumor Familiar. Cost: 400gp. 6/24 - Purchase: Wand of Mage Armor (24 charges), Wand of Magic Missle (46 charges) - 840gp // Purchased from Dryth 6/25 - Craft Armor: MWK Light Steel Shield w/ Shield Spikes - Cost: 7 Goods Capital, Craft (Armorsmithing): 33 // Sold to Tore for 127gp 6/26 - Craft Wonderous Item: Handy Haversack - Cost: 12 Magic Capital, 580gp, Spellcraft: 24 // Sold to Esre for 1600gp 1020gp profit 6/27 - Craft Wonderous Item: Handy Haversack - Cost: 1300gp 6/28 - Craft Wonderous Item: Eyes of the Eagle - Cost: 1625gp 6/29 - Craft Wonderous Item: Headband of Intellect +2 - Cost: 9 Magic Capital, 2060 gold, Spellcraft: 31 7/1 - Sold Mithril Chain Shirt Salisandra - Received 875gp 6/30-7/4 - Retrain: Prodigy -> Magical Apititude Cost: 400gp 7/5 - Craft Armorsmithing: Mithril Chain Shirt 550gp 7/6 - Upgrade Cloak of Resistance +1 -> +2. Cost: 21 Magic Capital, 690gp Spellcraft: 31 7/7 - Craft Armorsmithing: Mithril Chain Shirt Cost: 45 Goods Capital, 10gp, Sold to Kresha for 825 GP; 815 GP profit 7/8 - Craft Wonderous Item: Amulet of Natural Armor +1. Cost : 1300gp. Spellcraft: 31 7/9 - +1 to Mithril Chain Shirt. Cost: 800gp. Enchanted by Dorn. 7/9 - Craft Wonderous Item: Belt of Constitution +2. Cost: 2600gp. Spellcraft: 31 7/10 - Craft Wonderous Item: Featherstep Slippers. Cost: 1300gp Spellcraft: 31 // Sold to K'rikka for 1600gp, 300gp Profit 7/11 - Craft Armor: Mithril Light Shield. Cost: 39 Goods Capital and 65gp. // Sold to Tore for 795gp. 735gp profit 7/12 - Craft Wand: Cure Light Wounds. Cost: 8 Magic Capital and 10gp. // Sold to K'rikka for 600gp. Profit: 590gp 7/13 - Craft Wand: Gravity Bow. Cost: 8 Magic Capital and 10gp + 10gp for casting of gravity bow. // Sold to Morrigan for 600gp. 580gp Profit. 7/14 - Exchange 48 Influence capital for 16 Magic Capital 7/14-7/15 - Craft Wonderous: Jingasa of the Fortunate Soldier. Cost: 24 Magic Capital, 1810gp. // Sold to Esre for 4000gp, 2190gp Profit. 7/16 - Craft Wand: CLW x5. Cost: 2425gp // Sold to Cydo, Turin, Saul, Melinda, Viktor for 3000gp. 575gp Profit 7/17 - Mossy Disk Ioun Stone. Cost: 1625gp 7/18 - Craft: Magical Arms and Armor: +1 Mithril Chain Shirt. Cost: 650gp. 7/18 - Sell old +1 Mithril Chain Shirt to Turin. 1650gp profit 7/19 - Enchant Finn's Shield with +1 Cost: 650gp. // Sold to K'rikka for 800gp, 150gp profit. 7/20 - Craft Lens of Detection. Cost: 2275 // Sold to Turin for 2800gp. 525gp profit. 7/21 - Craft Salve of the Risen Dead. Cost: 1015gp + 21 Magic Capital // Administered to Acere for 2800gp. 1785gp profit. 7/22 - Craft Salve of the Risen Dead. Cost: 2275gp. 7/23 - Craft Quickrunner's Short. Cost: 650gp // Sold to Darvan for 800gp, 150gp profit. 7/24 - Enchant Armor. Cost: 650. // Sold to Chris for 800gp. 150gp profit. 7/25-7/26 - Craft Wonderous: Upgrade Cloak of Resistance +2 to Cloak of Resistance +4. Cost: 7800gp. 7/27-7/28 - Craft Wonderous: Upgrade belt of Con to Belt of Con + Strength. Cost: 3900gp. Sold to Zeza for 4800gp. 900gp profit. 7/29-7/30 - Craft Armorsmithing for Gold x2: (41/1.5)*2 = 54gp 7/31 - Craft Wonderous: Upgrade Bracers of Armor from +1 to +2. Cost: 1950gp // Sold to Usiel for 2400gp, total 450gp profit. 8/1 - Receive Tattoo: Shawl of Life-Keeping. Cost: 1600gp. Bought from Esre. 8/2 - 8/3 Receive Tattoo: Investigator's Hat Cost: 8000gp. Bought from Esre. 8/4 - Craft: Wand of CLW. Cost: 485gp. // Sold to Raza for 600gp. 115gp profit. 8/5-8/10 - Craft Magic Arms and Armor: Celestial Armor. Cost: 14560gp // Sold to Viktor for 17920gp. Total Profit: 3440 8/11 - Craft Magic Arms/Armor - +1 to Armor. Cost: 650gp. // Sold to Luis for 800gp. 150gp profit. 8/12 - Wand of Infernal Healing Cost: 485 // Sold to Lanward for: 600gp, 115gp Profit 8/13 - Wand of Long Arm Cost: 485 // Sold to Lanward for: 600gp, 115gp Profit 8/14 - Wand of Shield of Faith Cost: 485 // Sold to Lanward for: 600gp, 115gp Profit 8/15-8/17 - Total Spent: 20685gp Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: Bard Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): 2 SP Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Common, Celestial, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Goblin, Ignan, Auran, Aklo, Necril, Infernal, Abyssal, Sylvan, Aquan, Draconic, Terran, Giant, Undercommon, Orc, Gnoll, Tengu, Aboleth Inventory Other Posessions: Traveler's Outfit, Reinforced Scarf, Eye Glasses, Formula Book, Alchemy Kit, Mithril Chain Shirt Gold: 5265gp Capitol: Goods: 0 Labor: 0 Influence: 0 Magic: 0 Total Weight: MWK Backpack: 20lbs (with Backpack), Belt Pouch: .5lbs 27.5lbs w/o Backpack, 47.5lbs w/ Backpack Spells Caisys's Collection (Construction Begun 6/16/2015) -- Rooms: 1 Alchemy Lab, 1 Bath, 1 Bedroom, 1 Book Repository (Know: Dungeoneering), 1 Forge, 1 Garden, 1 Kitchen, 1 Laundry, 1 Lavatory, 1 Magic Repository, 1 Office, 1 Sauna, 1 Sewer Access, 1 Shop Front, 1 Sitting Room, 3 Storage -- Alchemy Lab: Bonus: Counts as Alchemist's Lab Produces: Magic (+10) Completed on: 6/20/2015 -- Bath: Bonus: +2 on ongoing fort saves vs Disease Produces: Nothing (Private) Completed on: 6/18/2015 -- Bedroom: Bonus: A comfortable place to sleep Produces: Nothing (Private) Completes on: 6/21/2015 -- Book Repository (Know: Dungeoneering) Bonus: +3 to Know: Dungeoneering with 1 hour research Produces: Influence +8 Completed on: 6/20/2015 -- Forge: Bonus: Counts as masterwork artisan's tools for smithing skills Produces: Goods +10 Completes on: 6/21/2015 -- Garden: Bonus: Beautiful Produces: Goods +8 Completed on: 6/19/2015 -- Kitchen: Bonus: Good for cooking food Produces: Goods +4 Completed on: 6/19/2015 -- Laundry: Bonus: +1 Fort to resist contracting diseases while in town Produces: Goods +3 Completed on: 6/18/2015 -- Lavatory Bonus: +2 on saves to resist contracting diseases while in town Produces: Nothing Completed on: 6/17/2014 -- Magic Repository Bonus: +3 Knowledge Arcana, +3 Spellcraft. +4 to both for spell research and magic item crafting Produces: Magic +12 Completes on: 6/21/2015 -- Office Bonus: Comfy spot to get work and research done Produces: Nothing (Private) Completed on: 6/18/2015 -- Sauna Bonus: +1 to overcome ongoing diseases, +1 to saving throws to overcome negative levels. Produces: Nothing (Private) Completed on: 6/18/2015 -- Sewer Access Bonus: Indoor Plumbing, it's gonna be big! Produces: Nothing (Private) Completed on: 6/17/2015 -- Shop Front Bonus: None Produces: Goods +5 Completed on: 6/19/2015 -- Sitting Room Bonus: +1 on Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Perform, Knowledge Local Produces: Influence +4 Completes on: 6/22/2015 -- Storage *3 Bonus: None Produces: GP +2 *3 Completed on: 6/18/2015 -- Total Bonuses: Goods: +30 Influence: +12 Labor: - Magic: +22 GP: +6 -- Production so far: - Goods: 103 6/18 - +1 (Laundry) 6/19 - +3 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden) 6/20 - +3 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden) 6/21 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/22 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/23 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/24 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/25 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/26 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/27 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/28 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/29 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 6/30 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/1 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/2 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/3 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/4 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/5 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/6 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/7 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/8 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/9 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/10 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/11 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/12 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/13 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) 7/14 - +4 (Laundry, Kitchen, Garden, Forge) - Influence: 48 6/20 - +1 (Book Repository) 6/21 - +1 (Book Repository) 6/22 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 6/23 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 6/24 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 6/25 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 6/26 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 6/27 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 6/28 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 6/29 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 6/30 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/1 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/2 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/3 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/4 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/5 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/6 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/7 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/8 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/9 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/10 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/11 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/12 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/13 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) 7/14 - +2 (Book Repository, Sitting Room) - Magic: 95 Magic Capital 6/20 - +2 (Alchemy Labs) 6/21 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/22 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/23 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/24 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/25 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/26 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/27 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/28 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/29 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 6/30 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/1 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/2 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/3 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/4 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/5 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/6 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/7 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/8 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/9 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/10 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/11 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/12 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/13 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/14 - +3 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repository) 7/15-7/21 - +21 (Alchemy Labs, Magic Repo) - GP: 45gp 6/18 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/19 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/20 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/21 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/22 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/23 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/24 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/25 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/26 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/27 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/28 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 6/29 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/30 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/1 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/2 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/3 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/4 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/5 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/6 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/7 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/8 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/9 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/10 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/11 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/12 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/13 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/14 - +1.6 (Storage*3) 7/15-7/21 = +11.2 'Companions' ---- For fluff purposes, Caisys's Familiar is her gauntlet, Ailre. 'Ailre is treated for all mechanical purposes as a regular Valet/Sage Familiar, the fact that Ailre is a gauntlet is simply fluff and will be RPed as such. ---- 'Ailre Valet/Sage XP 135 N Tiny construct Init +2; Senses blindsight 30 ft.; Perception +2 DEFENSE AC 15, touch 15, flat-footed 12 (+2 Dex, +1 dodge, +2 size) hp 5 (1d10) Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +2 Immune construct traits OFFENSE Speed fly 30 ft. (average) Melee slam +0 (1d4–3) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. STATISTICS Str 4, Dex 15, Con —, Int 7, Wis 14, Cha 5 Base Atk +1; CMB +1; CMD 9 Feats Skill Focus: Know: (Dungeoneering) Skills Fly +10, Perception +2 Languages Common (can't speak) SQ ioun affinity, share iouns SPECIAL ABILITIES Ioun Affinity (Su) An ioun wyrd may integrate a number of ioun stones into its body up to 1 + 1/2 its Hit Dice. Because an ioun wyrd sees all ioun stones as equal and gains no benefits from them, the wyrd's ioun stones can be swapped out by any creature the wyrd trusts. Share Iouns (Su) A character with an ioun wyrd familiar gains the benefits of its ioun stones as long as he's within 30 feet of the ioun wyrd. A valet's master treats the valet as if it possessed the Cooperative Crafting feat and shared all Craft skills and item creation feats he possesses, Prestidigitation 1/Day, improved evasion, share spells, empathic link, +1 Natural Armor, 7 Intelligence, 2 Skill Ranks/Level, a sage can attempt all Knowledge checks untrained and receives a bonus on all Knowledge checks equal to 1/2 its level. Knowledge: Dungeoneering +7 Knowledge: History +4 Category:Level 8 Category:Character